Love is of Greater Import
by IrocZchick
Summary: AU Sam and Dean have a little sister Juliana. Set after "Mommy Dearest" Season 6.  Hints at Established Wincest.  Castiel and Juliana have feelings for each other that neither knows about.


**Love is of Greater Import**

Sam, Dean and Juliana were on their way back from an exhausting run in with a bunch of Jefferson Starships. Juliana was in the back, like always, and was writing in her journal. Dean looks in the rearview mirror at her. "What the hell are you always writing in that thing?" Dean laughed while he said it. She gave him the signature bitch-face, which she learned how to execute perfectly from watching Sam do it all the time, and said, "I am writing how my stupid older brother named a new species of monster Jefferson Starships!" Dean smiled that cocky smile of his and looked over at Sam and waggled his eyebrows goofily and said, "That was awesome wasn't it?" Sam looked over at him and shook his head as he smiled, "Yea Dean whatever you say" Dean ruffled Sams hair and Sam gave Dean a little kiss on the neck. Juliana shook her head and was about ready to stretch out over the backseat to take a nap when she felt a wisp of air and suddenly Castiel appeared next to her. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Hey Cas, nice timing," she said. Castiel looks over at her with his patented adorably confused look, "Those hybrid creatures you call Jefferson Starships were one of Eve's new abominations." Sam and Dean look at each other with little smiles on their faces. Juliana looks at Castiel and says, "Thanks for the news flash Cas." Castiel smiles slightly, "Dean has irritated you." Dean shoots him a look of annoyance. Juliana smiles at Castiel, "Yea there's the shock of the century." Castiel still didn't really understand sarcasm fully. "He irritates you almost every day." He said flatly. Juliana just melts at that and smiles warmly. "Yes Cas he does I said that sarcastically." Castiel looks slightly confused but acknowledges this information.

Dean was pulling the Impala into a motel parking lot. He parked the car and he and Sam got out to go get a room. Juliana didn't mind sharing a room with her brothers, but sometimes she wished that they would let her stay by herself and have some privacy. Sam and Dean also tend to make some noises she would rather not have to listen to in the bed three feet away from her. She looked at Castiel and said, "Hey do you have to go back to Heaven right away?" Castiel smiled an actual smile which no one really has ever seen and said "Well there is a civil war up there, but is there something that you need?" Juliana thought about how she wanted to word this without sounding like she wanted to sleep with Castiel in a sinful kind of way. "Would you be able to stay in a room with me so I don't have to share a room with the two love birds tonight and actually get a good night sleep?" Juliana blushed slightly when Castiel looked at her with those big blue eyes in such an innocently sexy way. "If it is important to you, I will keep you safe tonight" Juliana's heart skipped a beat at that and she told Castiel to wait there and she would be right back. She quickly ran to the motel office to find Dean and Sam. "Cas said that he will stay with me tonight so I can have my own room and you guys can have your privacy." She smirked when she said that to Dean. He looked at Sam and then back at her and said "Is he going to stay all night or is he going to disappear while you're sleeping because if he flies his feathery ass back to Heaven while you're sleeping I am going to kick some angel butt." Juliana rolled her eyes and Sam giggled a little and said to Dean "Dean, chill I don't think Cas is going to take his "feathery ass" back to Heaven and leave her. When Cas says hes going to do something he does." Dean huffs and pays for another room. Juliana takes the key and runs back out to a patiently waiting angel in the Impala. She opens the door, her smile glowing and tells Castiel to go to the room while she gets her bag.

While Juliana is getting her bag she can't get Castiel's brilliant blue eyes out of her mind. She knows that thinking of an angel in a sexual way is totally a sin, but she can't help it anymore. Her dreams are filled with Castiel on top of her kissing her making her feel things she has never experienced before. She also knows that even though Castiel has started to act more human that he is still an angel and probably has no idea what feelings are or what the feel like.

-While Juliana was getting her bags Castiel went into the room and sat down. Castiel has developed these feelings for Juliana. At first he didn't know what it was all he knew was his concentration on things was difficult when Juliana was around. He realized that he was falling in love with Juliana a few months ago. When he saw her smile she radiated warmth and energy and he soaked it in. It made him feel happy and smile when he saw her do it. Castiel knew how protective the brothers Winchester were of their little sister. Sam hoped that Juliana would find a nice guy and maybe fall in love. Dean however didn't want his baby sister near anyone at all. He would stare a hole through any man that got near her when they were out. Castiel knew that he couldn't tell Dean about his feelings for his sister and since Sam and Dean were now lovers he couldn't tell Sam because he would tell Dean. So for months he has been trying to push these feelings down and forget them so he can continue to work with the three Winchesters. Now here he was sharing a motel room with the beautiful blonde.-

She enters the room to Castiel sitting on one of the beds. Juliana looked so excited to not be sharing a room with her brothers. She looks at Castiel and says "So what do you wanna do, Cas?" Castiel looks around the room and then looks back at Juliana and says "What do you like to do for fun, Juliana?" Juliana honestly cannot stand, because Castiel looks so interested in what she wants to do she sits down next to him on the bed, puts her arm around him and says "I am going to get a shower and then I'll show you fun!" Juliana was a video game nerd and had a PS3 that she had gotten from a guy that had liked her and her and Sam and Dean had taken care of a poltergeist problem for. Her favorite game was Rock Band. Dean always bitched that she had to drag around a pretend guitar and a Playstation but he didn't make her get rid of it because he knew it kept her happy. That and her journal. Her journal was where she wrote about her feelings for Castiel. She knew it was just her luck to fall in love with the one "person/angelic being" she could never have. Juliana got into the shower.

-Castiel wandered around the small motel room thinking about how much Juliana was just glowing ever since they got into the room. He can sense a huge amount of bright energy coming off of her that he doesn't sense on really anyone else. He notices the energy that Sam and Dean give off when they are near each other, which is practically 24 hours a day, but this energy coming off of Juliana is a lot stronger and he feels like it is almost directed at him. _It couldn't be directed at me _Castiel thinks to himself.-

Juliana comes out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts since it was the middle of summer. She looked amazing to Castiel. He stared at her for a few moments before he was interrupted "Cas, why are you staring at me?" he looked down at his feet and said "You look very pleasing" Juliana could have sworn she heard him wrong and at that moment Castiel could see her soul illuminate brilliantly. "I have never seen a soul shine as brightly as yours" Juliana smiles brightly and looks down at the floor. She looked back up at him and said "You can see my soul?" She was kind of scared he could see other things like her obsessive love for him. He said "I can see it glow when things make you happy" Juliana is really at a loss for words here which NEVER happens. She looks confused and asks "Well... uhh... What makes your soul glow Cas?" Castiel replies with, "Watching an autistic man fly a kite on a Tuesday afternoon." Juliana can't help but giggle at that. Castiel walks over to her and crowds her personal space, which is normal with him, and says "My soul glows brightest though when I am here" Juliana doesn't know what to make of that so she asks "You would rather be down here hunting bad things and hanging around me and my annoying brothers than in Heaven?" Castiel looks at her with those big blue eyes and steps even closer, lips centimeters apart and simply says, "I would rather be here." And with that he pressed his lips to hers so gently.

Juliana could not believe this was happening. It's a one in a million chance a human would ever get to meet an angel, let alone kiss one! It was the most amazing feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Castiel couldn't believe how mind-blowing this felt. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Juliana could not deny her love and eagerly parted her lips and their tongues entwined in an angelic dance. Castiel really had no idea what to do if this progressed further. What he didn't realize was Juliana really didn't know either. She was also a virgin. He broke the kiss to be his awkward self and asked in a breathy voice, "Do you know how to go about this?" Juliana was confused for a moment and then smiled, "Have you ever had sex or whatever you angels call it up there?" Castiel looked a little embarrassed and said flatly "I have never had occasion." Juliana looked him in the eye and said "Neither have I Cas, let's figure this out together" She grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Castiel was surrounded by the warmth of her glowing soul. He tentatively slid his hand up under her shirt and slowly moved up her perfectly curved torso. His touch was so tender and caring. He stopped just under her right breast. He tangled his other hand in her long blonde hair. Juliana could feel his hesitation when he stopped below her breast so she took the hand that wasn't wrapped up in his perfect brown hair and placed it on top of his hand under her shirt. She guided him up until his hand was grasping her boob. She moaned a little into his mouth and started pushing him towards the bed. She pushed him onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He pulled her down on top of him gently. She straddled his hips. Their tongues danced around for a little longer before Castiel broke the kiss. Juliana let out a slight whimper at the loss of contact. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "What happens if your brothers find out about this?" Juliana ran her hand up his cheek and into his hair and whispered, "Forget them for now, Cas, I need you." That was all he needed to hear to forget about the two men in the room next door.

Castiel pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Juliana started to undo his tie. Castiel broke the kiss just long enough to get Juliana's shirt over her head. Juliana quickly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it. He held Juliana while he sat them up and Juliana slid off his trench coat and shirt. She placed kisses down his neck and made her way to his chest. These feelings were new to Castiel but he knew exactly how to let his enjoyment show. He laid his head back and let out a small moan. Juliana smiled into his stomach. She took off his belt and started unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his ass to allow the pants to slide off. He glided his hands down Juliana's torso down to sneak underneath her shorts and took them off. Boxers and boy shorts were the only thing separating their bodies now. Juliana cautiously guided Castiel's boxers off and her pupils were blown with lust. She ran a hand down his 8 inch shaft and Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head. Juliana placed a tender kiss on Castiel's mouth and then slid her body down until she was starting at his manhood. She took her tongue and flicked it across the head. Castiel moaned with pleasure. She licked up the length of his shaft and then wrapped her mouth around the head and started slowly sucking. Castiel ran his hands through her hair. Juliana took her boy shorts off and slid back up to straddle Castiel's now rock hard erection and locked eyes with him. Before she knew it Castiel grabbed her and flipped her underneath him. He looked so hot with this concentrated smile on his face. She caressed the side of his face and he leaned into the touch. She smiled up at him and he smiled back and said, "You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen." She let out a sigh and breathed out "Cas" a single tear slid down her face, a tear of sheer happiness. Castiel wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. She whispered in his ear, "I want to feel you inside me, make me yours." Castiel locked lips with her and she guided the hand that wasn't grasping the back of her head down her body until he reached her opening. He rubbed on her clit shyly but when Juliana moaned into his mouth he started to gain confidence. After a few minutes he slid a finger inside her. She broke the kiss to start kissing his neck. She bit down and sucked on his neck hard. She knew there was going to be a mark there. He added another finger inside her, sliding them in and out faster and faster. She grabbed his aching cock and said, "I need you inside me now" Castiel guided his leaking erection to her entrance and slid in slowly. Juliana arched into him. Castiel could not believe this feeling he was having it was beyond anything he has ever felt. He could feel something almost burning in his stomach. He slid in and out getting faster every time. He leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue on it and Juliana elicited a loud high pitched moan. He smiled into her breast. Juliana could barely take the pleasure anymore and she knew she was about to have an orgasm. Castiel looked at Juliana and looked scared. He said,"Something is happening, Juliana" She pulled him close and said, "Go with it Cas, just let go" Castiel slid in and out hard and fast a few more times and screamed Juliana's name as his heavenly seed filled her. Juliana saw a bright white flash behind her closed eyes and she let out a long drawn out, "CAAAAASSSS" Her breathing was heavy and Castiel collapsed onto her. He ran his hands lovingly down her torso and placed kisses on her neck and shoulder. Juliana turned to face him. She kissed him softly on the lips. Castiel looked at her passionately and said, "I think I am in love with you, Juliana." She buried her face into the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. She looked back at him and said, "I am in love with you too, Cas." She knew angels didn't sleep, but apparently making love took a lot out of them. He looked so adorable curled up next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and they both fell into a much needed sleep.

-The next morning Juliana woke up and Castiel wasn't next to her. She quickly sat up and saw him sitting on the side of the bed. She relaxed and said, "Hey Cas, whatcha doin?" Castiel looks at her and smiles and says "I have decided that my destiny is not to defeat Raphael." Juliana looked worriedly at him, "But, Cas, if you don't beat him he's going to start the Apocalypse again and people are going to die." Castiel turns to face her still sitting on the bed and says, "I have given instructions to my Lieutenant Rachel on how to defeat him and she will keep the peace in Heaven, no Apocalypse, she knows what we fought for and why we fought for it." Juliana asks, "So, what is your destiny now?" Castiel cups her face and pulls her in for a kiss. "You are my destiny, Juliana; I believe you always have been." Juliana doesn't know what to say. She is so filled with emotion right now that the tears are streaming down her face. She kisses him with so much love and passion that Castiel feels that he will surely explode from this. She breaks the kiss and breathes out, "I love you Cas." She looks at him softly and says, "I know you don't need to take showers but I do… would you like me to show you why showers are fun?" She smirked at him and he stood with her and followed her to the bathroom. After they came out of the shower Juliana decided they had better go and see what Sam and Dean were up to.

She and Castiel walked over to the room next to them and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door and they walked in. Dean was sitting at the table stuffing his face with donuts and looked at Castiel and said, "Since when do you actually knock?" Castiel looked at Dean with his signature confused look and said, "I didn't, she did." Juliana looked at Castiel with adoration and Sam noticed this but said nothing. Dean just shook his head at Castiel. Juliana said, "So did you find anything out about why Eve is creating hybrid monsters?" Sam replied, "We don't really have any idea at this point." Juliana looked from Sam to the disheveled looking bed that her brothers shared the night before. "Yea I guess sex was more important than researching." She let out a small laugh. Dean glared at her and said, "A man has needs little sis." Juliana rolled her eyes. "Right Dean, whatever you say." Castiel had been "eye-fucking" Juliana for a few minutes now and Sam was the first to notice. "Hey, uh Cas, you ok?" Castiel turned to Sam and said, "Of course, Sam, why do you ask?" Sam replied, "You look like your zoning out over there." Castiel hadn't realized that he was staring at Juliana for so long. He turned to Sam and said, "I believe that Raphael is going to be destroyed very soon." Dean almost chokes on his food, stands up and walks up to Castiel and says, "How do you know this?" Castiel glances at Juliana and smiles softly. He turns back to Dean who is looking really confused right now and says, "My Lieutenant Rachel has discovered how to gain access to many souls that she can use to bring down Raphael and stop him for good." Dean takes a step back and looks frustrated. "I thought you were the one that was going to stop Raphael?" Castiel responds, "I have been given a new destiny. Rachael is more than capable of stopping him with the power that she will gain." Juliana walks over to Sam, "Hey can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Sam looks at her puts his arm around her and they walk towards the door.

Once outside Juliana looks at him with pleading eyes. She says, "How mad would you be if I told you that I lost my virginity last night?" Sam looks pissed he stares at her in disbelief and says, "Wow don't sugar coat it and how the hell did you manage to sneak out, I thought Cas was supposed to be watching you? Did he fly away on you?" Juliana was starting to turn red and she half smiled. "Sam, Cas was there the whole time." She was hoping that Sam would get that she was trying to tell him her and Castiel had sex and were in love, but Sam was so mad he wasn't putting two and two together. "So Cas just let you go out on your own and sleep with some stranger?" Sam yelled. "No!" Juliana sighed in frustration,"you're an idiot sometimes, Sam. I did not sleep with a stranger; I made love to someone that I am in love with." Sam looked perplexed, to say the least. "So what are you getting at here?" Sam said. "Promise you won't get mad and yell at him?" She said. "Get mad at who!" He was screaming now. Juliana caved and said, "Me and Cas made love, Sam." Sam looked dumbfounded. "Juliana you have got to be kidding me. HE IS A FRIGGIN ANGEL!" Juliana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sam I'm not lying… ask him yourself." Sam is frustrated and annoyed right now. "We will talk about this later, ok?" Sam says. "Whatever." huffs Juliana.

They both walk back into the motel room annoyed. Dean was apparently in the shower and Castiel was sitting on the bed. Juliana said, "Cas, where's Dean?" Castiel replied, "He is taking a shower." Juliana sat down next to Castiel. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Juliana leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Sam looked on in sheer astonishment. Sam choked out, "Cas, did you two..?" He gestured at the two of them moving his hand back and forth from Castiel to Juliana. Castiel smiled and tenderly said, "Yes, Sam, we had occasion last night." Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Hey Cas, keep it down, do you really want Dean to find out about this right now?" Castiel looked down at the floor and hesitantly said, "No, now does not seem like the appropriate time to tell him this." They heard the water shut off and Juliana let go of Castiel's hand reluctantly and gave him a brief kiss before moving off of the bed. Dean emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped lazily around his waist. Sam was just about drooling at the sight before him. Dean smiled seductively at him. Sam strode over to Dean and wrapped his huge arms around him. Dean tangled a hand in Sam's hair and pulled him down for a brutal kiss. Juliana was highly annoyed now and without thinking rushed over to Castiel, still sitting on the bed as if nothing was happening, and grabbed his hand to pull him up. She kept a hold of his hand while they made their way to the door of the motel room. Juliana turned back to her brothers and said, "Give us a little warning next time you two wanna get your freak on, assholes!" She slammed the door behind her, still holding Castiel's hand in hers.

Once outside, Castiel stepped closer to her. She smiled and looked at him longingly and said, "You wanna take a walk Cas?" He smiled at her, "That would be most pleasant." She giggles at that and they set off to walk to a nearby park. Walking hand in hand they reach the park and sit on a bench. They sat there for a while watching the birds and the little kids play on the swings. "How do you plan to tell Dean about last night?" Castiel said after a while. Juliana looked at him amused and said, "Cas you know my brother better than anyone so you know were gonna have to come right out and say it." Castiel nodded and frowned, "He will be displeased with my actions." He said in a solemn voice. Juliana cupped her hands around his face and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Juliana finally broke the kiss when oxygen was necessary and said, "He will get over it Cas, and besides, I like your 'actions'." She smiled warmly and stood up. "We better get back before they go all ape shit that we wandered off." She said and Castiel stood up and captured her hand. Juliana smiled and entwined their fingers together as they walked back to the motel.

They finally got back to the motel and decided to see if Sam and Dean were done doing Lord only knows what in there. Juliana knocked on the door and yelled, "Are you guys naked?" Dean yelled back, "You wish!" Juliana rolled her eyes and opened the door oblivious to the fact that she and Castiel were still holding hands. Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop, like usual, and Dean was sitting on the bed drinking a beer, as usual. Sam looked up and said, "Hey guys." and then went back to his research. Dean looked over and almost dropped his beer. He looked at both of them incredulously and said, "Uh… is there something you two wanna tell me?" He stared and motioned toward their tangled hands. Juliana squeezed Castiel's hand and looked sternly at Dean, "Yea actually there is... Cas and I-," "We fornicated last night, Dean" Castiel interrupted with that same look he had when Dean took him to a brothel. Juliana turned to Castiel and looked at him with a puzzled but loving look. Dean shot up out of the bed and stormed over to Castiel. He screamed, "You had sex with my baby sister! How is that even possible? You're a friggin Angel for Christ's sake!" Castiel frowned and looked at the floor. Juliana responded to Dean, "Dean, would you chill out it's my life and if I so happen to have fallen in love with an Angel then you need to let it go." Dean looked at her wide eyed and said, "What? In love? Seriously?" Castiel finally looked at Dean and said, "Yes, Dean, we are very much in love and would like your approval." Juliana looked at Castiel, "Approval, Cas? I don't care if he approves or not." Dean stepped back and looked at the two of them. Sam finally closed his laptop and walked over to Dean. "Dean, think about it, Cas is like the only guy I can think of that will treat her the way she deserves. They told me earlier and I was kind of pissed but after I thought about it he's the best guy… angel… whatever… she could ask for." Castiel and Juliana smiled and looked at Sam. "Thank you, Sam." Castiel said. Dean scowled at Sam, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND FORGOT TO FILL ME IN!" Dean was pissed, more about Sam not telling him at this point than the fact that the Angel 'fornicated' with his sister. Sam looked firmly at Dean, "They wanted to tell you themselves Dean" Dean sat back down on the bed and put his hands over his face for a minute and then looked at Juliana and Castiel and asked accusingly, "So, Cas, what is my little sis supposed to do when you run off to Heaven every 15 minutes?" Castiel smiled at him and said, "I have appointed Rachel to lead the armies of Heaven for me so I may spend my time her with your 'little sis'" Juliana rested her head on Castiels arm and Dean was taken by surprise at that comment. "You gave up defeating Raphael to be with my little sister." He said seriously taken aback. "Dean, the love I have for Juliana is of greater import. Rachel is capable of defeating Raphael with the knowledge I have provided." Dean stood back up and walked over to Castiel. Juliana didn't know what he was going to do so she wrapped her arms around Castiel's waist. Dean smiled, actually smiled, at Castiel and said, "I guess not all Angels are dicks."


End file.
